Chinatown Bought Statue of Liberty Mug
by lilyroxmysox03
Summary: The last time Vanessa had spoken to Nate was by accident.Unbeknownst to her,Dan was having a four-way phone conversation with her.She said a confused "Hello?".Nate’s low,reassuring voice came out slightly staticy,due to the bad reception,a sexy growl.


_Chinatown-Bought Statue of Liberty Mug_

* * *

_**A/N~ **Hi, I was tired of Brate and Scottnessa, so I wrote this. Damn Blair, for guilting Nate into breaking up with her. Damn Nate even more for falling for it. Actually, he make's it up by being hot. I go on gossipgirlinsiderdotcom, and recently there was a poll:Who's side are you on, Blair or Serena? Now, I know Blair's not always mean, but she is most of the time, no matter how many eating disorders she has or how many times she cries. She's insecure and ANNOYING. The sad thing is, people were on Blair's side more, saying they could "relate to her". In what way?!?!? She's shallow and bitchy! Whatevs. Read the story._

* * *

"Ruby!"

Vanessa Abram's bigger sister traveled for three days with her band to get to Vanessa's art gallery-turned-loft in Park Slope, Brooklyn. Vanessa was fresh out of college, young, happy and poor. She could barely afford any more renovations, worked part time in Le Petit Geant, always went for free beer nights at The Eggshell.

Ruby never knew what attracted Vanessa to this life. Maybe it was the feeling of being at the dog track every day, or the general shabbiness and chic of it.

Looking at the half-dead orchid on the foyer bureau, the powder ash gray walls, and the artistic black and white shots of people on the subway spooked her out-in an artistic way, of course. She really could get famous for this.

But right now, she couldn't see anything except for Vanessa's curly black hair.

The pewter colored jacket from Peter Som was cold against Ruby's body, as she was only wearing a think black top that said, 'b^^b'. She sure got lots of stares, which was the point.

Finally, Vanessa breathed a sigh of contentment, and stepped back to greet the other band members.

"Oh, it's really great to see you guys again," Vanessa commented, her warm big blue eyes shone underneath the city lights. "Come in, come in," She removed herself from the entrance, and followed them in.

"V., Quinn and the others are staying with Quinn's uncle." Quinn was the only non-lesbian of the group. Ruby threw a mischievous look Quinn's way.

Vanessa laughed, a little surprised they were older than her and still sleeping around. "No problem." She sighed again. "I'm just... really glad you're here."

Ruby nodded slowly, just beginning to acknowledge the fact that Vanessa was still a child, relatively. She suddenly felt the urge to hug her little sister, slowly patting her back, wanting to let her know she was there. But they weren't all touchy feely, so she repressed it.

"Me too, V. Me too."

*

They found themselves at the living room, Vanessa drinking tomato soup out of a Statue of Liberty mug she had bought from Chinatown. Ruby was drinking a Bud.

"So," Ruby lamented. "What's new in your life?"

Vanessa looked at Ruby, whose hair was the same color, but cut short. Her brown eyes seemed to penetrate her soul. "Nothing much."

Ruby stared at her pointedly, and gave up when she realized Vanessa wouldn't uncover any secret of hers.

The thing was, Vanessa didn't know what to think of Rufus and Lily-Lily van der Woodsen's-love child melodrama, _especially_ if Vanessa had sort of dated him before he ran off with Georgina. Georgina's scheming to get to Dan-thank God that ended during the second semester-, having a famous star for a roommate-which Ruby won't, or refuse, to believe. The things Nate told her drunkenly one time about Carter and Bree. It came as a shock to her, for she only saw Carter once and never met the Texan. It was all too much.

The last time Vanessa had spoken to Nate was by accident. Unbeknownst to her, Dan was having a four-way phone conversation with her, Tibby, Dan's then-girlfriend and Nate. Somehow, she got connected with him.

All she said was, "Hello?" in an incredulous tone. Did Dan just hang up without a goodbye?

But no. Nate's low, reassuring voice came out slightly staticy, due to the bad reception. Like a sexy growl, you could say. "Vanessa, hey."

Those two words paralyzed her momentarily, her spine growing rigid, her eyelids fluttering open and shut uncontrollably. At the time, she let out a cavewoman-like grunt, childish compared to the mature voice of Nate.

Looking back, Vanessa realized she could've been put into smooth-but-oh-so-casual mode, like a blasé, "Hey, what's up?"

It wasn't like those TV-worthy movies, where the girl and boy break up, but can't forget each other, and seventeen years later, bump into each other on Christmas Eve, their jeans splattered with Manhattan slush. They then would go to their apartment and have wild, passionate sex.

But Nate and Vanessa, they were normal. Vanessa didn't like Nate in that way anymore.

Really.

And she was sure he didn't feel that was either. It was five years since their breakup. One twelve more years to go!

On a serious note, Vanessa just didn't trust Nate anymore.

Yeah, he was a nice guy, but the way he just gave up on the relationship without a try-it made her lose hope in him.

At first, she was surprised when he suggested they backpack together. Against her better judgment, she agreed, and true to his words and actions, he left their hotel room, saying he met a Texan girl.

Europe was fascinating, but not as fun anymore.

Vanessa might not have spoken for awhile, because Ruby was now flipping through an old issue of Times magazine, featuring Margaret Atwood.

She set her Chinatown-bought Statue of Liberty mug down, and closed her eyes. Leaning her head back on the armrest, she could feel his light blue eyes looking at her from across the room, his arm looping around her waist from behind, his lips pressing a sweet poison kiss to the nape of her neck.

Somewhere in between those thoughts, she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N~ **Short, I know, but I have Writer's Block. 2nd installment of Words series: Abhorrence! Or another synonym for hate...any suggestions?


End file.
